The Caged Bird Doesn't Always Sing (Mavin and Joelay)
by rainistorm
Summary: Mavin Joelay When Gavin gets caught in a bank robbery, he's sent to one of the hardest prisons in Texas, where he'll become part of the Achieve men, a gang of men led by Geoff Ramsey that rule the prison He'll deal with crooked prison guards, unruly inmates, and even find love in the brawn of the men, Michael Jones. But with the hard life of prison, can they all make it out alive?
1. Betrayal is a Fickle Friend

Gavin sat rigid on a hard seat, his body only bumping slightly with each pot hole the grey bus hit on its trek through the slowly-depleting terrain. He had glanced around at the other passengers only once, receiving glares and sexual remarks from burly and frankly terrifying-looking men that made his skin crawl. Since then, he had taken to staring blankly out the window and out into the dismal expanse, unwilling to shift his position and hear the soft clinking of chains around his wrists that sent his stomach into to twists and knots.

It had all started a little over a month ago, Gavin wasn't certain of the exact date.

When he moved to Texas, leaving England behind in hopes of creating a modest life with a modest home and a modest job at a gaming store, he had made sure to keep close connections with his family and friends.

So when his best friend, Dan, had called him that day, he hadn't thought anything of it.

That is, until he heard the urgency in the older man's voice.

"Gavin, I need your help."

"Anything, B." He'd readily agreed to his oldest mate before hearing what the problem even was; something that he greatly regretted now.

-

"I… I don't know about this." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, perched in the back of the van.

Dan had called him up in need of his help, already on his way to Gavin's modest home with a shocking request.

"I know, B, but it's the only option I've got. If we don't… my parents will lose everything they've worked for. I need your help on this, B. I can't do this alone." His eyes were pleading and Gavin let out a resigned sigh, knowing that he would do this to help his best mate.

"I won't have to hurt anyone.. right?" He held the gun in his hands, unfamiliar smooth metal coursing with power that scared Gavin.

Dan smiled excitedly. "You're the best, B! Of course you won't have to hurt anyone, it's just for show. Trust me, if there's anything I know from my days of service, it's that no one is going to try to play the hero when there's a gun pointed at them." His voice was so sure, his eyes shining so bright; it almost scared Gavin. "We just need to get in, get the teller to unlock the vault, grab some cash, and get out. It'll be simple, B. I'll even give you some of the profit! I only need enough to help my family."

Gavin shook his head, carefully shoving the gun into his back pocket and yanking the dark grey hoodie over it. "No, B. I'm happy with my simple existence. I just want to help." But did he? A shiver ran down his spine as he watched his closest friend tuck in his gun and pull up his hood, flashing him a grin. A backpack was secured behind him holding extra materials such as money bags and (though Gavin didn't want to think about it) more bullets.

"Let's go, then." There were only the two of them; two lone men with hoods pulled up entered a homely little bank. It wasn't some giant bank for millionaires. This wasn't some ridiculous movie scene, attempting to rob a bank like that would have them killed.

One elderly security guard stood at the door, nodding a Texas greeting. The men said nothing. For a brief, fleeting moment, everything was calm. Tellers worked, children ran around, mothers and fathers waited in line, and two figures stood by the doors quietly, purpose not yet known.

And then it was chaos.

"Alright, I want everyone down on the ground!" Dan yelled at the top of his voice, pulling out his gun and moving to lock the doors. Gavin pointed his own gun at the now-panicking people with shaky hands, observing the storm raging before his eyes. Mothers ran to cover their children, workers and customers alike dropped to the ground, arms raised in surrender. One little girl made eye contact with Gavin, and the fear in her big, blue eyes tore at his heartstrings. He was the one causing that fear. He held back a disgusted gag.

"C'mon, B!" Dan motioned towards the safe and Gavin complied, keeping his gun raised. "You! Open this!" He pointed his gun at a young, mousy-looking girl and she jumped, her entire body twitching as he stumbled to her feet.

"I…I.." She stuttered out, joints locked. She appeared to be quite literally paralyzed in terror.

"I'm not fucking around!" Dan barked, shooting at the empty space above her. Gavin turned in alarm and several people shrieked out as the bang echoed through the building.

"B…" Gavin began, but he was cut off with a hand gesture.

"Open the bloody safe." Dan growled and the girl snapped to life, nodding as she rushed to the counter, fumbling to grab a key card. She threw a nervous glance at the other workers, receiving a sharp nod from one brave-looking man with dark hair.

Gavin was just thinking that maybe, somehow, it would all go smoothly, when they heard the first alarm.

"Shit." Dan muttered.

"What do we do now, B? How do we escape?" Gavin was on the verge of hyperventilating, his hood falling down as he jogged over to Dan.

"I'm sorry, Gav, but it's every man for himself." Dan fired several shots at the ceiling and everyone seemed to scatter at once, running toward the exit and screaming. Dan ran with them, peeling off his hoodie and abandoning a frozen Gavin.

His mind was screaming for him to move but his legs wouldn't comply in his panicked state, so he just stood there, letting the feelings of betrayal, guilt, and terror wash over him. He hardly even felt the heavy arms take hold of him and drag him away through his numbness.

The trial had been quick, but the questioning had been unbearable. He gave nothing up, but admitted his own guilt. He wasn't sure why he didn't rat out Dan; he just couldn't do that to his best friend, even if Dan had betrayed him.

Unfortunately for him, Dan wasn't done hurting him, even if he didn't know it. One of Dan's random bullets had managed to hit someone.

It wasn't anything fatal, but the guy would be in a wheelchair for a couple months because of it, and that was enough to destroy Gavin's chances of getting a light sentence.

So he had gotten twenty-five years in the Ellis Unit Prison, a prison known for questionable methods and unparalleled harshness.

-

The prison was much larger than Gavin had anticipated, he thought as the bus chugged forward. Tall fences tipped with barbed wire surrounded a huge red brick building and guards stood stock-still on turrets, guns held tightly in gloved hands, almost like statues. He took in a deep breath, taking in surroundings as they were made visible to him.

Inmates in orange jumpsuits were in the prison yard, broken into small groups, each man looking menacing and dangerous. Flowers lined the sidewalks, an almost comical contrast to the rough surroundings and bleak colours.

As Gavin took a hesitant step off the bus and was greeted with catcalls and loud whoops, he had only one thought.

"I'm going to die here."


	2. Isolation and Introductions

It was nice, really, when an Asian-looking older officer unlocked Gavin's shackles, allowing him to twist his thin wrists in a mild stretch. He rubbed at them as he took his seat on a hard bench, surrounded by the other new inmates.

"Strip and put these on. Take of any and all jewelry you may be wearing and give them to me." The officer barked out, tossing orange shirts and pants to each person. Gavin held his to his chest, shifting awkwardly. Most of the prisoners automatically did as they were told, accustomed considering it was not their first time.

Gavin hesitated, receiving another sharp reminder from the officer before he peeled off his striped polo, keeping his gaze on the concrete floor. He definitely didn't want to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Your belongings will be returned to you when you leave… IF you leave." The man smirked and Gavin's stomach did an uncomfortable somersault.

The chains came back on shortly after disinfection and a final thorough search, and they were led down a bland, dim hallway.

"My name is Officer Sorola. We have a few rules here at our lovely little prison, but I'll let the warden tell you those before we continue." He stepped back and a man with curly hair and glasses took his place. His smile looked light-hearted and Gavin relaxed his shoulders. At least he did for a moment, until the warden talked.

"Listen up, ladies! I'm your warden, Burnie Burns. But you will refer to me as Mr. Burns, is that clear?" He growled out and the prisoners nodded. "Good. Now, let's go over the rules. Rule number one, you will not speak unless asked to speak! Let me hear a 'Yes Sir' if that is understood!"

He paused and the inmates repeated him in unison, a rumble of gruff voices overpowering Gavin's soft one.

Burnie grinned, but it didn't look as friendly. "Good. That is the golden rule! If you follow it, you might just survive. Rule number two! You will listen and obey all of these fine guards!" He gestured to the line of people behind him. Gavin looked them all over quickly.

At the front of the line was Officer Sorola. Beside him stood a man that looked almost like a thinner, younger Burnie. Next was a boy (boy because he was likely younger than even Gavin) with a clean baby face followed by a stern-looking woman with red hair pulled back and a scowl on her pretty face. Beside her was a young man with crazy dark hair and another woman (blonde) with a wide mouth and attractive features. Overall, they looked like a bunch that could get things done.

"Officer Sorola, Luna, Denecour, Tuggey, Demarais, and Dunkleman will become the closest thing to family you have, besides your fellow inmates. Memorize them. Get to know them. It could benefit you." He went on to explain simple rules, ones that Gavin would expect, like eating time and behaviour and curfew for being in their cells. There would be inmate checks every morning and night, done by Officer Sorola as well. He left after that, handing the floor back to Sorola.

"For the next thirty days, you will be in solitary cells. This is to allow you to get accustomed to being here. I know some of you don't need it, like Blaine here." He nodded his head towards a handsome muscly guy and the latter grinned cockily. "But it's standard procedure." He then led the line of orange-clad men down several more hallways before depositing each of them in their own cells, locking them in behind iron bars.

When Gavin was alone and in his cell, he immediately fell onto the bed with a sigh, eyeing his surroundings. The room was small and dismal with a metal toilet in the corner and his bed. A little desk attached to the wall and a plastic chair were the only other furniture pieces in the 6x8' area.

"It could be worse." He whispered to himself, but his cracked, lonely voice didn't provide much reassurance.

He let a single sob escape his lips before falling into an uneasy slumber.

-

"Roll Call!" A voice bellowed out, something clanking against the metal of the bars. Gavin raised his head and opened his eyes groggily, golden brown locks stuck to his forehead. He looked out the window and saw the faint oranges and pinks of an early sunset: it was probably only five in the morning, possibly six.

"Everybody out of their cells right now!" The doors opened mechanically and Gavin hoisted himself up, trudging out to stand by his door as Officer Sorola called out names, walking towards him slowly.

"Free!" He barked Gavin's last name and an amused smirk touched his face. "Not so free now, are ya?" Gavin remained silent, willing himself to be calm and collected. He didn't want to show weakness, not yet (not at all if he could help it). Sorola moved on and soon the roll was finished, the prisoners returning to their cages. A tray of food was brought to him not long after, but he didn't feel all that much like eating.

For thirty days, he sat in his silence, thinking about what he would do to survive the Hell hole he found himself in. He decided to look at it like the Hunger Games: that meant his first step would be making allies. He'd always been good with charming any lady or man he wanted, maybe he could charm some inmates into protecting him. Maybe…

-

When it was finally time for the newbies to be mixed in with the older prisoners, Gavin was mostly grateful. The only human interaction he'd had for an entire month was Sorola during roll call, and that wasn't exactly ideal.

When he got to his new 'home', it was empty. His roommate must be out in the yard, he decided, seeing as the bottom bed was clearly claimed. He looked around but there wasn't much more to it than what was in his old cell, so he soon decided to venture out.

There were some nice luxuries in maximum security prison, he noticed as he checked out the holding area they would be spending evenings in. With couches and places to play checkers and chess, and even a television with what looked like a gaming system attached, it was almost homey. He knew a gymnasium was somewhere as well, but he needed some sunlight.

He stayed hidden as much as he could on his way to the prison yard, not wanting to run into anyone. The fresh air was dramatically different to the stale supply he had been living on for weeks and he breathed it in greedily while looking around.

A weightlifting station took up a large portion of the prison yard, frightening inmates laughing and grunting as they worked the heavy metal pieces in their hands as if they were made of paper. A couple basketball courts held another chunk of the open space, as well as a covered area with places to sit. Besides that there was a lot of grass where men lounged and even a track line around the entire thing where several men ran. Overall, actually not that bad.

He wasn't sure how long he'd awkwardly been standing there before he saw a man approach him, knowing smirk on his face. He had dark hair that stuck up crazily and wise brown eyes; his chiseled chin was brushed with stubble and his figure was slim, but clearly muscular.

"Hey. I see you're just out of the fish bowl." Gavin wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded regardless. "Thought so. Only newbies are that skittish, and I saw you get off the diesel tour a month back. The name's Joel, by the way." He held out a hand and Gavin hesitantly shook it.

"Gavin…" He mumbled out and Joel's smile turned softer.

"Look, most guys who come in here are repeat offenders, guys who don't ever want to get out, or just don't care. But you… You are clearly different, so I figure I can help you out. I'm the eyes and ears of this place, and I know everything there is to know inside this greasy little prison of secrets. Let me give you a quick introduction of who you need to watch out for." Gavin nodded as Joel led him to the covered area, taking a seat on the bench closest to the edge.

"Those guys," he pointed at a group of bald men talking in the corner, angry scowls on their faces. "Those are the typical racist assholes. Nazi-lovers and black-hating homophobes. That's to be expected, though, in a place like this." He shook his head before moving to point at another group. "Those…" He chuckled slightly at the men. Their orange shirts were tied around their waists and pants slung below their asses. "I guess you could call them prostitutes. I think they're a comic relief." Gavin looked closer at their faces and saw they were wearing makeup: he vaguely wondered how they even got it.

"Now, most of the other prisoners are just your typical violent freaks that should be avoided, but there's one crew that runs this place, and it's very important you know about them." His hand moved to point at five men, two of which were lifting an impressive amount of weights.

"The Achieve Men."

"The one with armfuls of tattoos and dark hair? That's Geoff. He's the boss of the Achieve men. Hell, he's the boss of everyone. A few men have tried to combat him but… Well, there's a reason he's still the boss." Gavin shuddered at what they replied, but Joel didn't notice. "There's rumor he's here because he was big in the mafia. You should see his wife, she's probably got even more tattoos than him.

"The big guy with the ginger beard is Jack, Geoff's right-hand man. He's a sweet guy, really. Fatherly, even, and a lot of the younger inmates like him. It really makes you wonder what a big old teddybear like him could have done to get here.

The kid with curly red hair is Michael. He's tough as nails and he will kick your ass in a heartbeat. He's the muscle of the group." Gavin could tell. The man, likely a year or two older than Gavin, was lifting a huge weight with ease, face barely scrunched up. A couple tattoos were on his thick, muscled arms, but Gavin couldn't make them out from where he sat. "I'm not sure why he's here, but I bet it was violent. Judging by his Jersey accent, probably hang related.

"The brick wall of a guy lifting beside him is Ryan. He is one crazy motherfucker, okay? I think the only one that can really control him is Geoff. I know why he's in here, mostly because I read about it in the news. The guy has been here for a while, and he's never leaving. Went crazy about ten years back, killed six people. They found him screaming about some guy named Edgar. I reckon he meant his neighbor, probably found his wife with good ol' Edgar. They were the first to die." Gavin felt a stab of pity for the older man. "He spends a lot of time in The Hole and is prone to an occasional violent outburst, so watch out.

"And finally, there's Ray." A scrawny man with short, dark hair and glasses was laughing at something, happily chortling as if he weren't in a prison. "Firstly, I'd like to point out that he's mine, so no touchy." He glared at Gavin and the Brit raised his hands into a defensive position. "He runs the trade system here. You need something? You go to Ray. It keeps his skinny ass safe." He stared at the young man dreamily and Ray's head turned to look at them, his smile growing even wider. "He's a ball of sunshine in a world of darkness." Joel sighed out and Gavin couldn't help but wonder what Ray did to get where he was.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't know. No one does. If you ask him, he just grins and says 'YOLO'." Joel rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, the point here is this: if you can get in good with these guys, you need to do it.

Otherwise, and I mean this sincerely kid, you won't survive."


End file.
